


Around Again

by snidgetsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Husbands, Lost Love, Marriage, Pining, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidgetsong/pseuds/snidgetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the dead of night, James just knows he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for hh_sugarquill's writer's block challenge: "I said, let him/her go!"

Through the shadows of the darkened street, James could just make out the silhouette of a slender man. He never came close enough to the house for Lily to know, but James had spent years guarding against his around-the-corner hexes; he _knew_ when he was there.

Bloody Snape couldn't take a wedding band as proof that Lily didn't bloody want him! She didn't even _like_ Snape anymore, and James was tired of waking up to the curious feeling of being watched only to peek out the window and see Snape in the shadows. 

Enough was enough. Lily was expecting their first child and didn't need the stress of learning Snivellus was hanging around like some kind of hopeful suitor. Just this once, _for Lily_ , James was going to be civil to Snape. Pulling on his trousers, James tiptoed out of the bedroom. 

When he reached the kitchen, he grabbed his wand and quietly slipped out into the back garden. The damp grass was chilly against his bare feet, but he had to sneak up on Snape before he could leave. As he turned the corner of the house, he could see Snape standing in the shadows, and the only word to describe how he looked was forlorn. 

Honestly, you'd think that Lily was the only friend he'd ever had. James scoffed. Maybe he should have treated her better instead of hanging out with blokes who wanted to see her dead. For a fleeting moment, James wondered if Lily would want to see Snape, if she was ready to forgive him. She was so emotional these days that he couldn't risk Snape upsetting her and hurting the baby. 

No, Snape would have to live with the mess he'd made. "Snape," James called out. The dark figure jumped and hurriedly reached for his wand. "I'm not going to hex you. I just want to tell you not to come around anymore. I can't let you upset Lily."

"Potter, I need to talk to her," Snape implored, his voice rough. "There are things I need to tell her."

"I can't let you do that. We're having a baby, and I can't risk you upsetting her again."

"I won't, Potter. I swear."

"You've got to let her go, Snape. She's moved on and you should as well."

"But—"

"I said, let her go! And don't come back, Snape, or it'll be more than my wand that you'll be facing." 

Snape hung his head and Disapparated, and James stood there gazing up at the new moon feeling the weight of the darkness around him. It was a terrible time to bring a child into the world, but the baby was a product of their love. The baby like the moon would only grow and bring more light into their life. The little one was worth the risk of angering Lily.


End file.
